The Lycan
by NataliaMikaelson
Summary: Tara Collins is the last of her pack. She's a lycan, a human who worships the moon and was given the power of an ancient wolf. While hunting for the vamp that ended her family in a blind rage, she comes across Elijah Mikaelson. He's everything her she-wolf wants but how can you revive a lost bloodline with a vamp that can't have children. Tara/Elijah. Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Lycan

Chapter One: The Lycan

Lady Tara confidently walked behind her escort into the home of the two brothers, Lord Niklaus and Lord Elijah. It had been since the tenth century that she had last seen them but this time it would be bitter sweet. She was on a path of revenge. The maid showed her into the large expanse of a library as she went to go retrieve the brothers for their guest. Tara grinned from ear to ear as she listened to them arguing about Katerina.

Apparently, Niklaus was blaming Elijah because he thought that his brother was in love with her. When in fact, it was the other way around.

"Men." Lady Tara sighed.

"What of us?"

Tara quickly turned around to find herself staring at a broad chest covered in green cloth. Her breath caught, not because of the fact that no one could sneak up on her, but because the up close view of the man before her caught her off guard. Lord Elijah really was very handsome and even though she hated to admit it, her inner wolf was liking this man just as much as she was.

"Just that men can be very confusing when they choose to be." Tara said and took a step back.

"And women can't?" Lord Elijah countered.

"You wouldn't want to understand us." Lady Tara said, sounding amused. "We understand each other enough as is. Why do you think we hate each other so?"

"And here I thought you all had your own friendship circle." Lord Niklaus chimed in from the doorway.

"No woman is ever friends with another. If we are then it is to keep watch on our closest enemy."

"Is that what you are to us?" Elijah asked.

Lady Tara thought about it before she spoke her next words carefully.

"No." She shook her head and paced the room. "But I did come into possession of something very valuable to you."

"Katerina." Niklaus practically growled.

"What are you wanting in return?" Elijah asked.

Tara stopped walking to stare at them. "I want the location of your father."

"And you think that we would know this?" Niklaus sneered.

"No." Tara contemplated. "But if you want both Katerina and the moonstone before the next full moon, you better start looking."

Niklaus growled out in irritation but as he made to attack her, Elijah stood in his way, keeping her attention solely on him.

"And what would you do with this information?" He asked.

"That is of none of your concern." Tara frowned.

"It is of our concern." Elijah moved his hand to indicate he was speaking about both him and his brother. "We have reason to want him dead as well."

Tara shook her head. "It is better for an outsider to accomplish this, for any death caused by a family member is to be considered a betrayal."

"What motivates you?" Lord Elijah moved her way but she moved back.

"That is none of your concern." She repeated.

He was trying to coax more information out of her, but it wasn't going to happen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Niklaus's body tense as he prepared to pounce. Tara hadn't thought that the great rumored terror that he was would be so predictable. He lunged from behind Elijah and plowed towards her, she moved out of his reach. She felt a hand close around her throat before she hit a wall with a loud thud.

"Where is Katerina?" Niklaus yelled in her face.

Tara didn't respond, instead she brought her arm down against his on her throat and was rewarded by the sound of a crack resonating within the room. Niklaus hissed and let go of her but she didn't make it out of his grasp in time and was tackled to the ground. She yelled out as pain exploded in her back.

"That was very clever, but unlike Katerina, you will not escape me." He growled.

Lady Tara smiled up at him with a devious grin as she realized how they were positioned.

"No. I will escape you, like everything has."

Her knee came up and connected with his manhood. He groaned, let go of her, and fell to the side. Tara stood up, a triumphant spark alight in her eyes.

"Unlike, Katerina, I'm not human. I can fight back." She stood over him. "Now, you will find me his location and you will receive Katerina and the moonstone. Deal?"

Niklaus didn't say anything but his nod confirmed that it was a deal. She turned around to give Lord Elijah a once over with one of her light brown eyebrows rising in question. He shook his head, slightly stunned but highly amused.

"I've no quarrel with you." He grinned.

"Good, so we have a deal?"

"You've no deal with me. I'm just a third party in this." Elijah grinned boyishly.

* * *

A week had passed before anything happened. During that time, Lady Tara spent her days avoiding Lord Niklaus. He hadn't taken too kindly to her outsmarting him by lowly kneeing his very sensitive spot between his legs. Therefore, he spent his days trying (and failing) to track her down while keeping up with updates about his father.

Lord Elijah found her the following Tuesday.

* * *

Tara roamed around the borrowed room, getting worried. Her tea wasn't calming her enough so she had resorted to drinking ale straight from the bottle. Everything had become too quiet lately with nothing changing save for the moon getting closer to being full as each night passed.

"That is quite unladylike of you."

She jumped and turned in time to catch Elijah standing in her doorway before she blinked, then he stood directly in front of her. Tara flinched back but her inner wolf begged for her to get closer. He stared into her eyes before slightly bending forward to take the bottle from her hand. Her skin started to tremble but she fought it.

Elijah looked away from her to read the label on the bottle before shrugging and taking a sip of his own.

"You never told me your name."

Tara was too entranced by his lips to notice his question but she did hear it and her answer was automatic.

"Lady Tara of the Falls."

His eyes lit up in revelation at this information but then they turned sad at what her words meant.

"Elijah of the Hidden Caves." He responded.

"I know who you and your brother are." Tara smiled. "I even remember Henrik."

"He loved watching your clan change at each full moon." His eyes darkened as he was drawn back into a memory. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"It was a werewolf." Tara shrugged.

"Is that not what you are?" Elijah asked in question.

"No, I'm lycan."

"And what is that?"

"Why do you care?"

Tara had snapped out of her trance, now fully aware of what all she had said. His eyes caught hold of hers and she couldn't turn away.

"I find you very fascinating." Elijah's voice revealed nothing but his dark brown eyes gave everything away.

"No." Tara shook her head. "You can't."

"I can."

"I am not Tatia!" Tara protested.

This had to stop, it had to. She could not let herself fall in love with this man. Lady Tara was the last of her bloodline so it was her duty to revive it, but she couldn't do that with a vampire.

"I was never in love with her." Elijah denied but his words rang true.

"We just met, Elijah, and you can't get involved with me."

Elijah studied her for a moment, deciding how he would go about his next words. Finally, he sighed.

"Our father is located to the west, about three days time, in a small tavern called Jo's."

"Thank you."

He turned to leave but not before tucking a strand of light brown hair behind her ear.

"I don't love you, at least not yet, but I'm drawn to you." Elijah admitted in a whisper. "I understand why you push me away, but just know that I will push the other men away from you."

"You don't own me." Tara whispered in return.

"I don't wish to own you." He grasped one of her hands and put it on his chest, over his heart. "But I wish to possess your heart as you have already done to mine."

"You just said that you don't love me."

"I don't." Elijah confirmed. "But that is because my love can't exist without a reason to."

"What is the reason you wish for?"

"For you to love me in return."

Tara's heart clenched at his spoken words that she would forever remember and a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

Tara left the village one day later, delaying her time only to drop off a drugged Katerina and a boxed moonstone. It was the early morning and she could hear no one stirring but she could feel his eyes on her with each step she took to make her way off the property. She couldn't help turning to give him one last look but he wasn't visible. Her heart hurt as it clenched in pain one last time before she took off into the trees.

* * *

**This is a new story that I've recently come up with, everything has just been flowing quite freely so I hope you like it!**

**Love ya, NataliaMikaelson**


	2. Encounters

Chapter Two: Encounters

London 1881

Tara sat down her book with a quiet sigh as she listened in on the bustling city streets below. Time had moved on, technologies grew, and people evolved while she remained the same. These were the times she thought about Elijah, about the what could've been, but the reality was that it really couldn't have been. She needed a werewolf mate, at least by doing that Tara wouldn't be crossing the species line.

His dark brown eyes, so expressive, crept into her mind. His long, curly brown hair that she wanted to run her fingers through. His lips that she longed to kiss or face that she died to caress. Elijah's broad shoulders and chest that she wanted dig her nails into as he thruste-

_'Wait. No. No, no, no. I am not thinking about that.'_

She thought this to herself but her body was already on fire as Tara imagined what he could do with that warrior's body of his.

_'I wonder if he has any scars.' _Her mind wondered but she abruptly stopped it. _'Dammit! What is wrong with me?'_

To keep her mind from wondering through the forbidden thoughts of Elijah, she instead thought about what she was going to do next. Mikael was here in London and though she didn't know how she was going to go about bringing him down, Tara was certain she wouldn't let him escape her again. This bastard had to die.

* * *

The cobblestone streets were eerily quiet the next morning. It was a good thing too, because she had spotted her target along the downtown of London. Mikael was dressed as any other man was but his scent was what gave him away. He smelled of blood, of vampire, with a dark cloud of death surrounding his essence.

Tara watched as he stopped in front of a magnificent church, staring at it like it had some sort of deeper meaning. He turned to his left as someone approached him. The person was a woman and she held herself as if she was queen of it all. Tara couldn't hear what they were saying to each other as a coach drove by but they were both gone after it had passed.

She didn't dare go and investigate for fear that it was a trap of sorts. Instead, she decided to scan the surrounding area but she neither saw or sensed anything.

* * *

The day passed, the sun fell, and the moon was revealed with a cold chill of wind. Tara's skin began to crawl as the light shone on it, begging for her to transform herself into what she truly was but she was on a mission.

Something cold and wet dripped down her back and she shivered as she glanced up at the clouds.

_'Fantastic!' _She thought to herself sarcastically. _'At least it didn't start raining before I discovered his trail.'_

Her shoes tapped on the earth as she walked through the woods, trying to keep her skirts from tangling in the briars. Hearing voices in the distance she came to an abrupt halt, ears alert to the sound. The voices grew louder as she slowly crept forward, sounding as if they were chanting.

Tara was on high alert now; her wolf ears trained on the voices crouching low to the ground with her tail out to keep her balance, her blue eyes turning silver as they darted around the dark clearing in front of her.

The voices stopped and a searing pain erupted inside Tara's head. She screamed, yelled, cussed, and begged but for twenty minutes it did not stop. It swirled inside her head, increasing in intensity with every minute that passed. Her vision started becoming spots and even when she had passed out from the pain, it kept going.

* * *

Tara opened one eyelid at a time, uncertain of what dangers might be lurking in the dark forest surrounding her. She tried to move her hurting body but screamed out in pain as her wrists started to burn.

"Wolvesbane." Mikael said as he came into view. "Magnificent little plant."

She didn't bother opening her mouth to speak because she knew what he wanted. Tara was the last piece of evidence that he had to get rid of. He stalked over to her, eyes cold and calculating.

"You should know." Mikael began. "I'm not going to kill you so easily."

That shouldn't have bothered Tara as much as it did, but something in the way he said it seemed deadly. He suddenly smiled, making her shiver, before turning around.

"Seeing as everyone is here now!" He announced. "Time to begin!"

"I do believe that you meant it is time to end this." Niklaus said as he stepped forward.

Elijah followed suit but said nothing, his eyes glued to their father but also keeping Tara in sight. She had been stripped down to her corset and underskirt, hair undone and flowing with chains attached to her wrists that were staked to the ground. He held back a growl but the murderous intent in his eyes shone bright.

"No, it is only your ending." Mikael grinned and pointed to Tara. "Your mother betrayed me to one of HER kind! I killed her family, sparing her only for this moment to close the circle."

Tara found Elijah's dark brown eyes and an understanding flowed between them.

"So you and I will die tonight." Niklaus thought aloud. "But Elijah has nothing to do with this."

"He'll stay anyway." Mikael shrugged. "Until the bitch breathes her last breath."

This time Elijah did growl, surprising both Niklaus and his father.

"What did I tell you about love, brother?" Niklaus warned.

"You should listen to your own advice."

Tara listened quietly to them bicker, was this really the time?

"What is that supposed to mean?" Niklaus snapped back.

"It means that you were and still are in love with Katherine." Elijah pointed out.

"At least mine won't be the end of me."

Elijah grew quiet as his brother's words hit him, but he knew that if the situation was reversed, Niklaus would be doing the same as he.

"I'm not leaving her." Elijah promised.

"Doesn't matter." Mikael smiled. "We're all about to die anyway."

As if on cue, the thickening clouds parted just enough for the moon to shine through. Tara's skin began to crawl and she flinched, finally realizing what Mikael had in store for her. The crawling sensation became more intense and she could feel the pressure on her bones grow. Her wrist broke and she screamed but it wasn't the end, all of her bones began breaking one after the other.

"Tara?" Elijah called as he appeared in front of her.

"Get away." She whimpered, trying to move out of his reach.

"I'm not leaving you."

"I'm going to kill you! All of you!" Tara warned but Elijah's mind hadn't been changed.

She screamed as another wave of bones breaking came upon her. The shackled hands had become so mangled that the cuffs and chains had slipped off; she curled herself up in a ball, wishing for it all to hurry and end. Tara had never had to change like this. Each time the full moon came around, she and her people would pray to the moon and they would become wolves naturally. No one should have to go through this much pain. She tried praying to the moon but something was blocking her and it had to be witchcraft.

"Brother!" Niklaus called out.

Glancing up, Tara saw that he was beating against something invisible in front of him but there was only the forest.

"Witches." Elijah acknowleged.

"Don't bother." Mikael grinned in satisfaction. "They are long gone by now."

Tara screamed again as another wave of pain drove through her.

* * *

It had seemed for only a second that she had closed her eyes but when she opened them again, time had passed and things had happened. She met Elijah's eyes first; he was pinned underneath her with a bite mark on his shoulder and no fear in his expression. If anything he seemed to be turned on but Tara was too focused on the blood pouring out of the wound. She saw blood splatter on his shirt so she put her hand to her mouth full fangs and blood.

"Elijah?" She asked, shaking.

He had no time to respond as Niklaus had tackled her to the ground. Her vision dimmed and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she blacked out again. She thought through her options quickly; either Tara could black out completely and kill everyone or...

She threw Niklaus off of her, grabbed a stake and rushed toward Mikael. As she had thought, he stopped her, pinning her back against his chest and pointing the stake at her heart. Elijah and Niklaus stood in front of them, both trying to figure out what to do next but Tara already knew.

Grabbing hold of Mikael's hand and the stake, she positioned it so that it wouldn't kill just her.

"Tara." Elijah whispered.

She met his eyes briefly, letting her hidden love for him all these years show through before pushing the stake into her heart and Mikael's.

* * *

**I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter, lol. I hope the story isn't going too fast, I'm trying to get all of the back story in before I get into the other stuff. Note: The sacrifice doesn't happen in Season 2 where I'll reintroduce Tara and Mikael stays dead. So the brief moment with Mikael trying to kill Klaus does not happen either. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Love ya, NataliaMikaelson**


	3. Disappearance

Chapter Three: Disappearance

Sticks and rocks cut into her paws as Tara ran through the forest, her breath coming out in pants. With her ears alert, she could hear the other animals scurrying out of her path so as not to become prey to her powerful jaws. Her eyes, glowing silver with the moons light, were able to see through the thick darkness of night. It felt good to be able to run free with the wind.

Tara had spent the last two decades in Alaska, honing her new way of transforming. It had used to be so easy, just pray on the full moon to give you strength and there you were. Now, since the influence of magic, it seemed she was more of a slave to it. Her wounds had mended within days, save for a scar below her breast, but it hadn't erased what she had almost done.

She could truly say that she understood how vampires felt. How one couldn't control what they were doing because they weren't human, but that was okay. Tara loved what she was, she had just needed some time to get it managed. On top of that, Tara had died with vampire blood in her system. She had yet to figure out what that had done to her but still, Tara could sense that something was off.

* * *

The next four weeks passed by in a blur of motion. Tara ate, slept, played, and occasionally tore things to shreds. Normal wolf behavior, right? Right. At least her she-wolf still respected her enough to have free reign. Tara was forced to turn during full moons but that didn't effect all the other days of the month. She was strong twenty/four seven and could turn whenever she wanted.

_'Oh, if only I had my hands.' _Tara thought with a wolfish grin. _'I would love to flip you off right about now.'_

Her paws stopped of their own accord when she suddenly felt a presence brush by. The hair on the back of her neck bristled as she tried to decipher who is could be. A big, black wolf with amber eyes strode out of the line of surrounding trees, studying her.

_"And here I thought it was strange when I came back to the clearing and didn't see your body." _The black wolf growled at her.

_"Excuse me if I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_"Oh, I think you do."_

He dipped his head forward and a leather necklace fell to the ground. Tara honestly had no idea what it was or had ever seen it before but it was beautiful. The leather was simple and brown but it adorned a silver wolf-shaped pendant. It had been shaped to where it looked like the silver wolf was howling at the blue diamond that had been put inside the work of art.

_"He made this for you." _The black wolf said.

Tara thought about asking who he was talking about but as she inched closer to the necklace, the answer revealed itself. Elijah's scent consumed every inch of the object. She fought back the urge to run but instead did the more embarrassing act and whimpered as her heart broke.

_"He thinks that you're dead!" _The black wolf snapped his jaws at Tara angrily.

_"He should've known that I was going to be okay!" _Tara defended.

_"How could he have known that?"_

_"Because I drank his blood!"_

Her last response seemed to echo around the trees and in Niklaus's head. Everything became quiet as it resonated.

_"You died..." _Niklaus thought aloud. _"After you bit his shoulder."_

_"He thinks I'm dead."_

Tara's mind was stuck as she stared down at the necklace again. He had made it for her and it was only meant for her.

_"Why do you have this?" _She asked.

_"I was told to place it with your body." _He answered with his head low, a small whimper escaping.

Tara picked up the necklace with her muzzle and slipped it around her neck, making sure that it was secure before walking away. Nik watched silently, only speaking up when he began trailing her flank.

_"Where are you going?" _He asked curiously.

_"He needs me; so, I'm going to him."_

_"He's trying to get over you, do you not think that it would be the wisest of decisions?"_

_"He is trying to get over a dead woman, and I'm definitely not dead." _She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

_"But not once have you returned his feelings, that seems a little unfair."_

_"You're right."_

As Tara kept walking, her mind retreated in on itself. Life was unfair. If it wasn't then it would be quite the boring place. People died everyday and things were lost. She had lost her entire pack, save for the new one currently following her, but Mikael had lost his entire family in the process as well. Karma was a bitch but so was she.

Screw trying to revive something long dead, why couldn't she live and be happy with the persistent vampire that she had come to love? Yes, she said it. Tara loved Elijah. The necklace that he had made felt like it was warm against her chest. Her pace picked up and she was running, taking Nik off guard but he soon caught up.

_"How are you liking your new form?" _She asked.

_"It's been a bloody mess for awhile but it came in handy to track you down." _He grunted out.

_"Where is he anyway?"_

Nik shook his head as best he could. _"I've no idea." _

* * *

**This is a very short chapter, I know, but it's more of a filler chapter than anything. Just wait until the next one! I postponed it this long for a reason. ;)  
**

**Love ya, NataliaMikaelson**


	4. The Three Letter Word

Chapter Four: The Three Letter Word

Discovering the quaint, quiet and almost boring town of Mystic Falls, Virginia was difficult. It was quite literally trying to find a needle in a haystack. The town itself was surrounded by miles of forest and if you tried to find it on a map, it wouldn't be there, because only the families born here knew about it.

Stepping onto the landlines and crossing over, Tara could feel a barrier push against her skin.

"Witch town." Niklaus acknowledged.

"And where there are witches, there will always be vampires." Tara said.

"With werewolves not far behind."

"Looks like we're late for the party." She said with a grin.

"Would you like to take downtown or shall I?" Nik offered but Tara shook her head.

"We've tracked him down to this random town, so he knows he's being followed."

"I've got fifty bucks saying that he's already informed a witch."

"Then you take uptown; find the witch." Tara informed. "I'll take downtown and find him."

She went to take another step forward but Nik stopped her, grabbing her arm. Tara turned to ask him what was wrong but then noticed he was holding out a card.

"What is this for?" She asked curiously as she took it from his outstretched hand.

"Him." He answered simply, a mischievous smile playing at his lips.

"I apologize if I may sound ignorant but I have no idea as to what you are insinuating."

"Oh, bloody hell." Niklaus sighed. "Take my card and buy whatever you think will suit his fancy."

Tara blushed. "Hell no!"

"Darling, he thinks your dead so he won't be looking for you." He started, trying to make her understand where he was headed with this. "So what does one woman do if she wants to get a man's attention?"

As Tara thought about it the more it made sense. All Elijah more than likely knew was that someone was following him, he didn't know who and he most certainly wasn't going to expect that it was her.

"Please tell me that you at least have an idea?" Nik asked.

Tara frowned at him but mumbled her response. "I do have an idea."

"Good, so shall I-"

"No! Absolutely not!" Tara protested. "You are not accompanying me."

"Ah, come on love." Nik said. "It's just lingerie."

This time it was Tara's time to smirk. "Who said it was going to be lingerie?"

* * *

About two hours later Tara stepped out on the street, dressed to perfection. She had her long, light brown hair styled and curled with the tresses resting on one side of her shoulder. A white dress that stopped mid-thigh with a heart shaped neckline and no straps adorned her lithe body. Elijah's necklace was the only jewelry she wore with blue high heels to complete the outfit.

It didn't take her long to catch his scent on the wind, then all she had to do was follow it to his location. Tara found him sitting at the bar, nursing a glass of vodka while ignoring all the other women that came up to him. One woman though, didn't know when to let things go. Her hands were all over him and she kept talking like he actually gave a flying shit about her upcoming divorce.

Tara watched this scene for about ten minutes until the busty blonde decided to reach for Elijah's face for a kiss, then she couldn't help herself for intervening. Pushing the blonde out of her way, she crushed her lips to Elijah's. He had at first resisted her but soon realized who the woman was before ending it. Tara could taste the strong vodka on his sweet tongue but it only made the kiss even hotter.

Wanting to taste more of him, she pushed her own tongue inside his mouth while letting her hands travel up his chest and neck to tangle in his hair. He reacted instantly, standing and gently pushing her body up against the bar's counter. Tara had finally gotten the fiery kiss to sweet, soft pecks on the lips before turning back to the blonde who had apparently watched their scene.

"Sorry, but this one's mine." Tara all but growled and then thought, _'Tough luck, bitch.'_

She watched as the woman huffed and stormed off, making sure that the threat was long gone before turning back to Elijah who was staring at her in some sort of wonder.

"You should be dead." He whispered.

"Is that what you were hoping for?" Tara asked.

"No." Elijah responded as he fingered his pendant draped around her neck. "This suits you."

"It does." She agreed.

"How did-" He about asked before he answered his own question. "Niklaus found you, didn't he?"

"He did." She admitted, trying not to tear up. "I didn't think you would believe that I was dead."

"I saw it." Elijah confessed. "I watched as you fell and the blood pool around your body."

"You're forgetting something I had done before that." Tara hinted, moving her hand down to stroke over his shoulder.

The light of realization lit up his eyes but then dimmed to one of pure concern for her well-being.

"You died with my blood-" Elijah began.

"I'm not vampire." She interjected.

He frowned in confusion, but seeing as she was alright and still lycan, he decided to praise fate and change the subject.

"I missed you." Elijah whispered, closing in on another brush of lips.

"You haven't had enough of me to miss." Tara stated.

She grinned when during his slow, sensual kiss, she felt one of his hands toy with the hem of her dress and the tan skin underneath.

"Not after tonight." He said, starting to smile as well.

"Someone's confident." Tara couldn't help but laugh.

"No." Elijah shook his head. "Just determined."

* * *

He had barely shut the door to his apartment when Tara grabbed hold of the lapels on his suit jacket, pulling him in for another smoldering kiss. His jacket was the first to hit the floor as they made their way to his bed. As Tara started unbuttoning his shirt, he pushed her against the wall, kissing his way down her neck and the top of her breasts that the dress exposed to him.

She moaned in delight at his hot mouth on her skin, drinking in her scent and taste. This had been such a long time coming. Getting frustrated with his buttons, Tara ripped the rest of it off of his chest to expose his shoulders. Elijah growled his approval at her latest action as he gently sucked on her pulse point, making Tara squirm.

Pushing him off and then into the wall beside his bedroom door, Tara tugged at his belt buckle, getting it off of him just in time for her to be tossed onto the bed.

"I'll be easy." Elijah teased, coming to straddle her body and leaning in for a kiss.

"Please." Tara laughed. "I can keep up with you any day."

"We'll see about that."

"We will." Tara agreed. "But I'm the one who should be taking it easy on you."

"And why is that?" Elijah asked.

"Because when this night's over, I'll be the one with the energy to keep riding you."

Elijah moaned as his hand traveled up the side of her leg, over her ass, and the around her arched back to catch the zipper. As it went down so did his lips, making a slow trail over her chin, down her neck, to stop again at the junction between the top of her breasts. Flipping them over so that Tara was now on top she moved off of Elijah, coming to a stop in front of him and letting the dress fall to the floor. Tara had made sure to not buy any panties or bras for this situation and she knew she had made the right decision when she heard Elijah groan.

"You're beautiful." He said as he studied her body.

She noticed as his darkened eyes traveled up her body, starting with her feet. The higher up he got, the more his slackened jaw dropped, making him appear hungry. His gaze was hooded in lust and Tara shivered in anticipation. Her eyes caught and held his. In a sensual manner, she slowly re-straddled his torso, raking her nails gently down his chest before stopping at the waistband of his pants.

Tara undid the button, slid down the zipper, and never took her eyes off of Elijah's. She had never seem him so undone before and she loved every second of it, feeling proud that it was by her and no one else. Gripping his manhood, she gave it a slow stroke, relishing in the moan she received and Elijah's back arching for more.

"I'm going to make you mine tonight." Tara said, her primal instincts taking over. "You will only be mine."

Elijah flipped them over, towering above her with pants now discarded on the floor as well.

"Yes." He agreed. "I'm yours as you are now mine."

She kissed him as a distraction as he thrust his hips forward, pushing his dick inside her deliciously warm core. One more thrust had him hitting her wall and they both cried out at the sensation. Elijah started off slow, letting her get used to the feeling before gradually picking up his pace.

The bed rocked and creaked, with the only other sounds echoing around the room coming from their gasps and moans of pleasure. Elijah tucked his head beside her neck, breathing in her scent as he pulled himself in and out of her. He couldn't help it when he felt his fangs brushing against her neck and judging by the way her back arched and inner walls squeeze around him, Tara liked it very much.

"You feel...so good." He panted into her ear.

Her nails dug into his back when she felt his fangs again, her walls pulsating with her upcoming release. Not knowing how to tell him what she wanted, Tara did the only thing she could think of and bit into his shoulder...which so happened to be his trigger as well.

Elijah growled, grabbed her upper leg, and pounded into her entrance. Tara could tell he was close, but she still needed-

Fangs bit into her neck and Tara let out a breathy moan.

Her orgasm hit and she tightened around Elijah, milking the sperm out of him as he drank her blood in return.

"Elijah." Tara smiled as she said his name, loving the way it formed on her tongue.

* * *

**I apologize for taking so long but I've been busy. So sorry. =( But I hope this chapter makes up for it! ;) I'm not good at sex scenes so I hope I didn't do too bad. Anyway, I hope you liked it.  
**

**Love ya, NataliaMikaelson**


	5. Discoveries

Chapter Five: Discoveries

The warm feeling of Elijah's body next to hers was what Tara woke up to the next morning. His arms that wrapped around her body seemed to encase her against his chest but she didn't mind. Her whole being hummed with a new kind of energy as her body and mind relaxed into his comfort. She giggled silently when she felt his fingertips brush over her tummy, over the length of her side, to trace a pattern on her back.

"What are these scars from?" Elijah asked, his breath brushing against her hair.

"It's called 'The Mark of the Wolf'." Tara informed with a smile. "When a lycan reaches the age of sixteen, the Alpha marks them as part of the pack."

"Do werewolves do this as well?"

"No." She shook her head. "Only we did that."

The same hand left her back to travel down her arm, entwining their fingers together when he reached her hand.

"And what of your ring?" Elijah asked, twirling the object around.

"You're asking a lot of questions." Tara smiled and looked over her shoulder at him.

"I'm just trying to learn more about you." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Fine." She laughed. "My ring indicates that I'm part of the original bloodline of wolves."

Tara fingered her ring, remembering the time it was given to her. The ring itself was bulky, like those of class rings. It had a simple silver band with a black stone in the middle and an emblem on top.

"You're royalty?" He questioned.

"Not anymore." She sighed.

"You're father was the alpha." Elijah stated as he wrapped his head around this new information.

"Yes." Tara acknowledged. "He was a good alpha too and taught my brother everything."

Elijah's body tensed slightly at the mention of her unknown brother.

"He was next in line to be alpha, considering he was the eldest."

"You miss him." Elijah stated, seeing a tear roll down her face. "How close were you?"

"He was my best friend." Tara whispered. "He taught me to fight, how to use a sword, hunt, and he helped me when I first turned."

"Sounds like he was a good brother."

"He was."

Elijah wiped away her tears as the next few minutes ticked by. Neither of them wanted to get up, face the world, so they didn't. The two of them just lounged in Elijah's bed, enjoying each others company and not wanting it to end.

"What do you think my blood did to you?" Elijah asked.

Tara rolled them over so that she was now laying comfortably on top of his chest before she answered.

"I honestly don't know." She shrugged. "The witch's spell is what screwed up my connection with the moon but other then that, nothing has been wrong. I'm fine."

"It had to have done something." He said skeptically. "Do you feel any different?"

She thought about it for a second, about whether or not to go ahead and say what she wanted to.

"I do feel different." Tara said, deciding to go for it. "But it's strange because I don't physically feel different, but I sense that something's off."

"And I know you won't let a witch cast a spell anywhere near you." Elijah said, thinking for a moment.

"Hell no!"

"Then we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"Yeah." Tara agreed. "I just hope it doesn't take too long."

* * *

Tara stepped into the shower later that evening, relishing in the hot droplets of water that hit her skin. Glancing down at herself, she had to do a double take when she noticed bruises on her thighs. On closer inspection, Tara realized that they were bruises made by Elijah's fingers. She instantly blushed, remembering the feel of his hands on her legs as he gripped them to keep her in place.

She shook slightly in anticipation for the same thing to happen tonight. It had been too long, and so many nights, that she had imagined how he would be in bed with her. How he would hold her. How his length felt inside her. How his hot breath felt on her skin. Noticing that she was feeling that same sensation now, she jumped.

Elijah gave a soft laugh as he pulled her closer to his chest and stepped into the hot spray of water. He gave her pulse point a soft kiss before leaving open mouthed ones along her shoulders.

"Couldn't wait could you?" Tara jokingly scolded as she drew in a shaky breath.

"No." He said, still leaving hot kisses on her body while nipping at the sensitive parts. "I can't wait anymore."

Elijah continued to taste her skin as he placed his manhood against her ass. Tara moaned and arched her back, reaching up to direct his lips to hers in a real kiss. His hands traveled along the length of her body and sliding back up to massage her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and he growled.

"You're mine." Elijah said.

"I'm yours." Tara agreed breathlessly.

He thrust forward and into her from behind unsuspectingly, making Tara's body jerk from the sudden intrusion. Her hand came up to his neck and she scratched as he started moving inside her. Tara moaned and used her other hand to steady them against the side of the shower. Elijah's hands moved back to her front with one toying with her breasts and the other touching her clit.

"Mmm." Tara managed to get out in another moan. "Elijah."

You wouldn't think that this position would be so thrilling but it was. Not to mention the fact that Elijah was good with sex. His breathing came ragged in her ear as the hot water slowly turned to cold, but it went unnoticed.

Taking her by surprise, Elijah growled again before plunging his teeth into her neck. Tara cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, dying for more of what he could give. Grinding her ass back against him, she was rewarded with his muffled grunt of approval. With her pleasure starting to build all she could think about was how this felt like mating, but that was impossible. Vampires didn't mate, they fucked.

Vampires didn't claim hold of others either...and that was what Elijah was clearly doing right now. He was marking what was his. He was mating with her.

Elijah growled a final time before letting go of her neck and releasing his seed deep inside her body. Tara shook from head to toe in the aftermath, not able to think, and surely not able to stand on her wobbling legs.

"Are you all right?" He asked, leaning her back to rest against his chest as he held her up with one arm.

"I will be." Wow, even her voice shook.

"I'm sorry." Elijah apologized. "I don't know what that was."

"It was amazing, that's what it was." Tara grinned.

Elijah laughed as he turned off the water, picked her up and moved them out of the shower to place her on the counter in the bathroom.

"Would you want some of my blood?" He offered.

"No." Tara declined and grinned. "It's a bite for a bite. I'm a fan of scars anyway."

She traced her fingertips over the scarred skin where she had bitten him all those years ago.

"For future reference, I'm going to apologize now." Elijah stated, frowning slightly.

"For what?"

He pointed to her still bleeding neck as he dabbed at it with a cloth.

"For this." He said. "Because I will do it again."

"Good!" Tara exclaimed, already looking forward to it. "Because I will do the same."

* * *

**I'm going to catch up the other story before getting deeper into this one. I've already set it up in this chapter for them to connect. Anyway, I really hope you liked it!  
**

**Love ya, NataliaMikaelson**


	6. Waiting

Chapter Six: Waiting

Tara sighed as she lay in Elijah's bed, reminiscing about the past three days. She didn't think it was fair for him to leave her so soon after finally reuniting but Niklaus needed to be found. There was no telling what that man could get himself into. Lucky for him that he was invincible.

She would have a lot to catch Elijah up on. With finding her brother with a recovering memory to discovering that she had a stalker. It wasn't just any stalker either. This guy was a wolf who found a female ready to mate and he wasn't letting her go. He had started tailing her the day after Elijah left but Tara wanted no part of it.

Granted, she had enough strength to fend him off but it was that time of the season and this wolf was an Alpha. If there was one thing Tara knew about male wolves, it was that once they spotted something they wanted, they never gave up until it was theirs. Persistence was a bitch. Mated or no, females were never safe unless the males of their own pack were around or their mate.

Right now she needed Elijah as bad as she ever needed him and it wasn't like her brother stood a chance at the moment, but it was either hang around pack or fend for herself. Not like that was a question. She would choose pack any day and so far that consisted of her brother, Alaric, his vampire best friend, Damon, and the Mikaelson family witch descendant, Isobel.

All of who were currently occupying the living room of Elijah's apartment. Better safe than sorry.

_'Stupid creeper better be prepared for when Elijah returns.' _Tara thought with malice before finally drifting off to sleep after her eventful day.

* * *

"What all do I need to know?" Alaric asked.

He moved to sit in the booth on the opposite side of the table so that he could face her. Damon, not wanting to be left out, slid in beside her to block her exit. Tara rolled her eyes, he clearly assumed she would try and run away from his questions. Thankfully, none of them had asked why she insisted on tagging along where ever they went.

"What all do you know?" She inquired.

"Uh..." Ric stopped himself as he thought for a second. "I remember when you first got your ring and sword, you wanted me to teach you how to fight."

She nodded in response but he wasn't done.

"I also remember seeing you hiding behind a tree as you watched two men sword fight. I asked if you had fancied any of them while I studied their movements."

By now Alaric was just rattling off what he could remember, not paying attention to either her or Damon because he was too focused. In all honesty Tara was surprised, she had no idea who could have been strong enough to compel him but Isobel was just as talented when it came to removed said compulsion. He was remembering a lot and he was remembering it fast.

"We fought with our swords to determine who was more capable at becoming the Alpha."

"And you won." Tara nodded.

"But I hated every second of it. I didn't want to hurt you." He stated but it was more of a past revelation then an apology of sorts. Emotions played across his face as he continued but they flickered in his eyes too fast to determine what they were. "You were bleeding. Blood was everywhere and you had fainted."

"What else do you remember?" Tara asked quietly as she took hold of one of his hands.

Only now did she get to see the toll taken out of him by all these events. Tara could feel his body freeze as he remembered the most crucial part of their history. The hand she held started trembling as his eyes flashed silver; a trademark of what they were.

"Wow." She faintly heard Damon whisper from her side.

Tara was fully tuned in to Alaric's emotions so the thought of Damon overhearing too much never crossed her mind. His eyes refocused on hers as he tried to maintain his breathing.

"How did you get out?" Ric asked.

Ashamed by what she had done, she looked down and away from his gaze.

"Tara."

"I RAN!" She growled to him as low as she could. "Things got rough and our pack started to fall so I got scared and ran!"

"Is he dead?"

"Yes." Tara said. "I killed him."

"Not by yourself obviously." He mused.

_'Dammit! Why did he have to be so smart?'_

"No." She admitted. "I had help."

"Who?" He asked curiously.

Tara hesitated, not knowing how much to reveal to them about the Mikaelsons. Granted, Isobel was one of them but neither Damon or Alaric knew that.

"Remember the two guys you caught me staring at?" She asked and Ric nodded. "They are Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson."

"I know this name!" Damon mused in frustration then glanced at her. "Who are they?"

Tara shook her head, causing both Damon and Alaric to frown.

"That's all I'm explaining. The rest is their secret to tell, not mine."

Alaric's face turned into a slow grin and Tara knew what he was thinking, in turn causing her to blush.

"Which one did you pick?" He asked and she growled, flipping him the bird but he just laughed. "So it was Elijah then, huh? Looks like I guessed right."

"Screw you." Tara mumbled.

"Wouldn't Damon love to." Alaric stated, earning him a growl and punch in the arm from Damon.

"That was **one** time and I was drunk somehow!" Damon frowned.

"It's okay, I know I'm just as irresistible as you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Damon asked, confused but Ric ignored his question.

"Speaking of." He started as he leaned closer to Tara to whisper. "I know you haven't wanted to say anything but is that guy that's been following you around why you refuse to be let out of our sight?"

She didn't say anything but gave a slight nod.

"Why haven't you done anything about it?" Damon asked.

"I can't." Tara huffed. "It's mating season so he won't leave me alone until he has me."

"Shit." Damon growled.

"When does Elijah get back?" Ric asked, concern written all over his face.

"I don't know." Tara said as she nervously glanced at the man staring at her.

* * *

**I apologize for taking so long but here it is! =) This chapter comes after the final chapter in my story, Reflection. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and it's not too confusing!  
**

**Love ya, NataliaMikaelson**


	7. The Calm Before

Chapter Seven: The Calm Before

Tara fought through the thick, dark fog in her mind as she tried to surface back into consciousness. It was a failed attempt though. Her body, whatever was done to it, refused to let her awaken. She must have been lying on the ground for how sore she felt her breasts were. An unwelcome rumbling in her stomach made her turn her head in an attempt to not drown in the contents of what was resurfacing.

She barely registered panic coursing through her veins as she tried to fight off the fog that seemed to get thicker and denser the more she tried. Lycans, like vampires, didn't get sick. Yes, they did eat normal food like humans but if it didn't taste right then she didn't finish it. The acid in her stomach would digest what little she did ate and it never came back up.

Lycans couldn't get STD's, couldn't get the cold or flu. The only thing they did get was moonfever, which was what happened when a lycan went feral. The wolf completely took over. Tara shook her thought train back on its tracks as she tried to decipher what was wrong with her but came up blank. Instead, she used her worry filled emotions to strengthen her will and push forward.

Still nothing happened.

Feeling desperate, she let the wolf have control. Some internal instinct told her that her she-wolf knew what needed to be done so she let it. Tara felt the tingling sensation that said she was in the process of turning. In the background, she heard movement but didn't second guess her decision. If people were around then they could be dealt with but she needed to get free.

Needed to get to her mate.

Needed to tell him.

* * *

Elijah POV

Driving down the road back to town never felt so long and tedious. He felt he needed to get back to Tara now because something was wrong. Elijah didn't know what it was but he wasn't going to ignore his paranoia.

"I'm surprised none of the cops that we've passed have tried to stop you." Niklaus mumbled from the passenger side.

"They knew they wouldn't have stood a chance."

"You take the term 'lead foot' to a new level, brother." He chastised.

"I'm not slowing down until we get to Tara." Elijah said sternly, he wasn't in a playful mood.

"What's wrong?" Niklaus frowned.

"I don't know yet."

As if on cue, his cell phone started to ring. He wasn't very technological but he had bought himself one for Tara's sake. Fishing it out of his suit pocket, he hadn't bothered to see who was calling before he hit the green button to accept his call.

"Hello?" Elijah asked into the receiver.

_"Is this Elijah?"_ Asked a man's voice from the other end and Elijah frowned.

He didn't have a whole lot of people he trusted with his number, just the important ones that he knew.

"How did you get this number?" Elijah asked as he glanced at his brother in confusion.

_"This is my sis-"_ He paused before continuing. _"This is Tara's phone that I'm using."_

Elijah couldn't control the growl that escaped his throat and had to school his features to remain calm. Niklaus was frozen into his seat, listening to every word.

_"Easy. My name's Alaric Saltzman and Tara is just a friend of mine and Damon's."_

"Where is she?" Elijah asked.

_"I don't know. That's why I called. She left it behind in her car that was discovered wrapped around a tree."_

Elijah felt his blood run cold. He knew she could take care of herself but seeing as she was in a wreck meant that she hadn't seen it coming. She would have been able to avoid it with her reflexes otherwise. Now she was injured and most likely incapacitated with wolvesbane. Only her abductor knew what was happening to her.

"How long ago was this?" Niklaus asked.

_"Twenty-four hours ago. Enough time has passed to issue a missing person's case."_

"You called in the authorities?" Niklaus asked in disbelief.

Silence followed along with a snort of laughter that didn't belong to this Alaric person. _Must be Damon._

_"I was talking about the two of you. We're just a vampire and a newly learned ly-"_

Alaric stopped talking as if something had distracted him, Elijah glanced at Niklaus who wore an equal expression of concern. Something was up.

_"Hey, Ric. Hey! You're still on the phone." _Damon was saying.

_"Shh." _Alaric hushed.

Elijah strained his hearing but considering he was on the other side of the call made it impossible. He couldn't hear what Alaric was hearing and it was driving him mad.

* * *

Alaric POV

Handing the phone over to Damon was the smartest decision he had made all day in concerns for Tara. They had left her alone for all of twenty freaking minutes to get take out before returning home and finding her gone. The only scent being the werewolf that had been stalking her.

Alaric's body stiffened as he heard the faint sound again in the distance. Some part of his mind scratched at his skull, telling him he knew what this meant. Telling him he knew who was talking and could decipher the language of wolf.

"Ric?" Damon asked cautiously. "What's going on?"

He didn't respond, just stretched out his mind, digging through long forgotten memories but coming up blank. In the background, he heard Damon talking into the phone, telling Elijah where to find them before closing the phone and coming to stand beside Alaric.

Damon swiftly deposited the phone into the front pocket of Ric's jeans before stepping into his line of sight.

"Again, what's wrong, big, bad wolf?" He asked.

"I'm not sure..." Ric trailed off as his increasingly sensitive ears picked up another sound.

"Okay. Let me rephrase that. What are you focusing so hard on?"

"Howling." He replied.

"Howling?" Damon asked doubtfully. "Wouldn't I be able to hear it?"

Alaric frowned, Damon did have a point and he felt he also knew how to answer this as well but no information came forward to reveal itself. Damon continued to stare in that way of his before sighing and putting both hands on Ric's shoulders and pulling their faces inches apart.

"Tell me what's got your attention."

"You now!"

His response was automatic yet completely uncalled for. He hadn't meant to voice how much Damon's presence was throwing off his concentration but hopefully he wouldn't take his words for what they really were.

"I had to get your attention somehow." Damon shrugged. "Now, what had your mind before I did?"

"The howling." Alaric said sarcastically. They had already been over this.

"That I can't hear." Damon stated. "Why was it important?"

"Because I know what she's saying." Alaric mumbled as he returned to his thoughts.

"It's a she?" Damon asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Ric confirmed. "It's Tara."

"What is she saying?"

Alaric dug deeper into his thoughts. He knew within the deepest part of himself what she was saying. A wave of dizziness overwhelmed him and his body lurched forward but Damon caught him easily. Another howl from Tara and it felt like a flood gate had opened. His knees gave way as the emotions of their childhood surfaced. Every memory brought on a different emotion but it was all happening so fast.

"Easy, Ric." Damon told him. "What's going on?"

He opened his mouth to respond but closed it quickly when he tasted bile on his tongue. Another wave hit and he gripped Damon's jacket sleeve as pain wracked his body. Alaric's breathing was ragged and coming in gasps as sweat trickled down his neck and face.

"What's happening?" Elijah asked as he entered the clearing.

"Don't know but we need to get to Tara!" Damon instructed. "Follow the howling."

"What howling are you talking about?"

Damon cursed before telling him to give him a moment. Alaric felt a feather soft sensation touch his thoughts and considering he was too weak and that he knew it was Damon, he let him. Unfortunately, that meant Damon was receiving everything Alaric was.

"It's to the-" Damon paused. "Southeast. Head southeast."

Ric flinched when a specific memory hit. Blood was everywhere as bodies of his pack littered the floor. A whimper escaped his throat followed by an intense growl when seeing the killer. It was the same scene that had haunted his dreams since meeting Tara but he didn't regret anything, it was his right to know. Not that it made his emotions any easier to handle.

"Dammit, Ric!" Damon cursed as he managed to slip from his mind.

Images still tormented him and another growl ripped from him as claws tore through Damon's skin, scraping the bone of his arm.

* * *

Elijah POV

He stopped a mile from the location the dark haired vampire had instructed for him to go. Curiously, he was wondering what was happening to the other man on the ground. He hadn't been able to see what he looked like but familiarity radiated from him. Tossing it aside he focused his senses onto the trailer that had Tara's scent wafting through the air.

Barking, growling, and cursing could be heard from inside so Elijah guessed Tara was fighting them.

"Lucky girl." Niklaus mumbled.

"You envy my mate?" Elijah asked curiously.

It had never occurred to him to ask why his brother trekked all that way to retrieve Tara for him, much less wonder where all his pent up anger went. He seemed to genuinely care about Tara and that was a wonder in an of itself.

"I envy who she is." Niklaus specified. "She has a tragic beginning that rivals ours yet her power is contagious and never ending."

"That's not all is it?" Elijah could tell something else was on his mind.

"Not the time to worry about me, brother. I need to save my future sister-in-law."

He nodded his head in agreement but he wasn't letting it go that easily. Something was seriously going on with his brother and he was going to find out what it was. But suddenly, it seemed that their attempt at being the heroes was shattered along with the trailer's windows as a wolf burst from it. She had blood dripping from her muzzle as she raced from her captors.

"Follow her." Growled Niklaus. "I'll deal with these brutes."

Elijah took off into the fading light and darkening of the woods. Tara was too fast to follow by his eyesight alone so he used his scent. He found her pacing under a rock cliff and abruptly stopped when she saw him. Elijah smiled sweetly and was on the ground laughing when she tackled him and started licking his face.

Tara smothered him with licks and nibbles before finally calming down enough to relax. She draped her body over his and he let out an 'oomph', her nose instinctively finding its way to press into his neck to take in his scent.

"Rough day, huh?" Elijah asked as he gingerly ran his hands in her fur.

She snuffed in response and moved to settle in closer. Her warm body crushed his but he didn't mind, he had missed her. Snuggling closer, he felt it when she shifted back. Tara's naked body, even with his clothes as a barrier, didn't stop his natural response as he felt himself go hard.

"I missed you." Tara mumbled against his neck and he shivered.

Still...something didn't feel right. Something was off. His body stiffened when he caught her scent. It was her natural smelling scent but his wasn't in it like it should be. They were mated; she had marked him so where was his scent to identify that? His rage started to build until he saw red but it turned to the darkest shade when he felt Tara's tears soaking his collar.

"What happened?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing." Tara shook her head vigorously, her teeth equally as grated. "He tried so hard but I wouldn't let him. I fought with everything I had."

The darker red that filled his vision lessened but the anger was still there.

"He had two other women." Tara informed. "One was a vampire and one...one was a witch?"

"You seem unsure." Elijah noticed.

"She didn't smell like magic that comes from a witch." She stated and shook her head. "But she definitely wasn't human, vampire, werewolf, or lycan."

"Do you know what he wanted from you or the others?"

"She might not know but I've found a more satisfying way for you to find out." Niklaus said.

Elijah had time to sit up and drape his suit jacket over Tara's naked flesh before his brother came into view. Tears still gently flowed down her face but he couldn't wipe them away, not until this fool was dead.

* * *

**It's an update guys! =) I hope you enjoyed it!  
**

**Love ya, NataliaMikaelson**


End file.
